


Collared

by kiyala



Series: Well-Trained Puppy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Collars, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I can't believe I'm getting a well-trained puppy as a present," Yahaba says with a grin, his arms folded across his chest.</p>
  <p>"Fuck you," Kyoutani says, with no real heat to his words as he finishes buckling the collar around his neck. "Happy birthday."</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

"I can't believe I'm getting a well-trained puppy as a present," Yahaba says with a grin, his arms folded across his chest.

"Fuck you," Kyoutani says, with no real heat to his words as he finishes buckling the collar around his neck. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," Yahaba murmurs, staying right where he is for a moment, just taking Kyoutani in, appreciating the sight before him.

Kyoutani is standing there, still dressed in his plain t-shirt and hoodie, only with the thick, black collar around his neck now as well. It's eye-catching, and it looks wonderful on Kyoutani, just like Yahaba knew it would.

More importantly, though, Kyoutani looks just as eager for this as Yahaba feels. It's there in his eyes, bright with anticipation, and Yahaba licks his lips slowly, watching as Kyoutani tracks the movement with his eyes. He can tell that is going to be fun.

There's a leash sitting on the coffee table and Yahaba picks it up, coiling it around one hand as he steps closer to Kyoutani. He reaches out with his free hand, running his fingers over the smooth material of the collar before trailing them up over Kyoutani's jaw, caressing it gently. Kyoutani tilts his head up a little, even though Yahaba isn't applying any pressure. Yahaba can hear the soft breaths Kyoutani is letting out, can feel them beneath his fingertips. He smiles, bringing his fingers back down to Kyoutani's collar and lifting the leash this time, hooking it onto the ring at the very front. 

The metal makes a soft sound as it slides against itself, clicking into place. Kyoutani exhales loudly, looking into Yahaba's eyes. With a gentle smile, Yahaba wraps the leash around his hand again and tugs gently, making Kyoutani lean forward. Yahaba bends to kiss him, pressing their lips together firmly. Kyoutani keeps his hands at his sides, even without being told. Good, Yahaba thinks to himself. Kyoutani knows to behave himself today. 

Kyoutani's lips are always so soft and Yahaba likes kissing them, likes the way they part for his tongue. Yahaba teases him, his tongue in Kyoutani's mouth, against his tongue, for the briefest moment, before pulling away. It leaves Kyoutani leaning forward, seeking more, before he stops himself. 

He's unsatisfied, though. That much is obvious in his eyes, dark and hooded as his gaze alternates between Yahaba's eyes and Yahaba's mouth, like he isn't sure what to focus on, or what he's expected to be focusing on. 

Yahaba kisses Kyoutani's cheek, then the shell of his ear. He whispers into Kyoutani's ear, making his words clear. "On your knees, Kentarou." 

Kyoutani blinks at him. It's clear that he understands, but he's waiting for something. Yahaba grins and gives it to him, tugging sharply on the leash and watching as Kyoutani drops to his knees, right there in the middle of their lounge room. 

He has no right looking this beautiful, Yahaba thinks to himself. He hasn't even undressed yet. Yahaba wants to wreck him and murmurs as much, watching the way Kyoutani's eyes widen a little, clearly just as eager to be wrecked.

"Take your jacket and shirt off," Yahaba tells him. "Keep your pants on." 

Kyoutani shrugs out of his hoodie, holding Yahaba's gaze. He only breaks it as he pulls the shirt over his head, but then he's looking at Yahaba again as he tosses it somewhere behind him. Yahaba doesn't see where and doesn't care to look, his entire world narrowed down to the look of anticipation in Kyoutani's eyes, and the quick dart of his tongue across his lips. 

"Hold this for me," Yahaba murmurs, bringing his end of the leash to Kyoutani's lips. He smiles as Kyoutani opens his mouth. Yahaba slides the material between Kyoutani's teeth. "Good."

Yahaba unbuttons his shirt, letting Kyoutani watch him through that, too. He tosses it in the direction of their couch but doesn't check to see if he makes his mark, already stepping closer to Kyoutani and taking the leash back from between his teeth. He places his hand on top of Kyoutani's head, fingers rustling against his short hair as they slide around to rest against the back of his head. He guides Kyoutani's head closer and doesn't need to say a word. Kyoutani mouths at the front of Yahaba's pants, pressing his tongue to the material. Yahaba sighs as his cock fills, stroking the hair beneath his fingers encouragingly until it's too much and his pants are too constricting. 

"Kentarou," he murmurs, and Kyoutani understands, pulling back so he can unzip the front of Yahaba's jeans. He hooks his fingers through the unused belt loops and tugs, bringing them down. He looks up at Yahaba for confirmation before doing the same to his boxers. His gaze catches on Yahaba's cock and he licks his lips, but focuses on what he's doing, pulling Yahaba's pants and underwear down so he can step out of them. Kyoutani picks them up, moving them out of the way, resettling on his knees. 

Tightening his grip on the leash, Yahaba tugs until Kyoutani is looking up. He holds the base of his cock, guiding it to Kyoutani's lips. Kyoutani presses a light kiss to it, then opens his mouth. 

"Go at your own pace," Yahaba breathes, eyes fluttering shut as he feels Kyoutani's warm mouth around the head of his cock, sucking gently. "For now." 

Kyoutani takes his time to get going, but it's always worth the wait. Most of the time, like right now, the wait is enjoyable in itself. Kyoutani's eyes are shut, his hands resting on Yahaba's calves, brow furrowed in concentration as he sucks. He's taking more of Yahaba's cock, a little at a time, his throat tight at first, but slowly relaxing. His lips look so beautiful spread around Yahaba's cock like this. Yahaba doesn't hesitate to let him know, murmuring praise of how good he looks, how wonderful his mouth feels. He watches the way Kyoutani's blush brightens his cheeks and reaches his ears. He knows from experience that it travels down his neck and to his chest, too. It's endearing to him and embarrassing to Kyoutani, and that's all the reason Yahaba needs to make him blush as often as possible. 

Yahaba's cock is decently sized; not exceptionally long or thick, and Kyoutani grunts softly as he finally fits the entire length into his mouth. His throat tightens a little as he swallows, making Yahaba gasp sharply, and Kyoutani pulls back, blinking his eyes open and looking up. They've done this before, but this is the first time Kyoutani isn't the one controlling the pace. He's handing control over, because he trusts Yahaba enough. The significance of that isn't lost on Yahaba at all. Smiling at him, Yahaba pulls Kyoutani close again, this time tugging on the leash too. He's gentle about it, guiding his cock into Kyoutani's mouth until it's nudging the back of his throat. Kyoutani's eyes are tearing up from the strain of it, but he stays right where he is, breathing in deeply through his nose before he swallows around Yahaba's cock. 

With a low curse, Yahaba shuts his eyes. Kyoutani keeps going, his hands sliding up to the backs of Yahaba's thighs. His throat tightens around Yahaba again and he inhales sharply, his tongue sliding over the underside of Yahaba's cock. 

"Gonna—" Yahaba gasps out in warning, and Kyoutani replies with a low hum at the back of his throat, the added vibration pushing Yahaba right off the edge. He cries out as he comes down Kyoutani's throat, fingers digging into the thick, rough material of the leash with one hand, and Kyoutani's hair with the other.

They're both panting as they pull apart and Kyoutani leans forward, resting his forehead against Yahaba's thigh as he catches his breath. His lips shine in the light as he looks up, with trails of come on his chin from what he couldn't swallow. Yahaba gathers it against the edge of his thumb, pushing it into Kyoutani's mouth for him to suck clean. 

"Shigeru," he murmurs, and his voice is deep at the best of times. Now, it's even deeper, hoarse, and Yahaba's head spins with the knowledge that he's responsible for that. "I need…" 

He trails off into a soft whine as Yahaba's foot nudges its way between Kyoutani's spread legs, pressing right against the bulge of his clothed erection. 

" _Fuck_ ," Kyoutani growls out, still hoarse, and the sound of it lights a fire in Yahaba, searing its way through his entire system, leaving him breathless. He's desperate all over again, even though he's just come. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to wanting Kyoutani like this, to the point of distraction, like nothing else in the world could satisfy him half as much. 

"You're so hard," Yahaba whispers. "You'd hump my leg like a dog, wouldn't you?" 

Kyoutani's whine says that he would, but then he takes a deep breath, looking up at Yahaba. His lips are pulled into a grin, even though his eyes are still a little glazed. "Here, I thought you were going to wreck me."

"Oh, I can do that too," Yahaba replies, not even caring that it comes out a little breathless. He tugs on Kyoutani's leash. "On your feet."

He pulls Kyoutani to their bedroom, the leash taut the entire way. He stops in front of their bed, holding his end of the leash up. He smiles when Kyoutani opens his mouth for it again, holding it between his teeth. Yahaba's hands go to the front of Kyoutani's jeans, undoing them and pulling them down. He closes his fingers around the outline of Kyoutani's cock through his boxers and strokes it gently. Kyoutani grunts quietly, his hips rocking into the touch. Yahaba moves his hand away, tugging Kyoutani's boxers down too.

Kyoutani's cock is flushed and hard, the tip of it already smeared with precome. Yahaba takes a deep breath, his mouth going dry at the sight of it. He drags his gaze up to Kyoutani's eyes though. He steps closer, using his few extra centimetres of height to look down at Kyoutani, hands on his bare chest, pushing him down onto the bed.

"Move up," Yahaba directs, and Kyoutani spits the leash out of his mouth before obeying.

The leash is sitting on Kyoutani's chest and Yahaba picks it up again as he crawls onto the bed as well. He leans over Kyoutani, tying it loosely to the headboard with plenty of slack.

"Okay?"

"Yeah," Kyoutani nods. "Come on and wreck me."

Chuckling, Yahaba reaches for their bottle of lube, uncapping it and pouring it into his hand. He rubs it in between his palms until it's warm, then settles between Kyoutani's legs. He smiles, noticing the way Kyoutani spreads them a little wider. He's always so eager for Yahaba's fingers inside him. Yahaba makes sure not to disappoint. 

He starts with one finger, gently pushing it into Kyoutani and letting him relax before adding another. His free hand rests on Kyoutani's knee, thumb stroking back and forth against the smooth skin and light hair. 

He goes slowly, knowing how close Kyoutani already is, not wanting to overwhelm him. The last thing he wants is to make Kyoutani come before Yahaba wants him to. Which is why, as Kyoutani starts tensing, his fingers curling into the bedsheets, Yahaba pulls his fingers away. 

Kyoutani grunts, biting back a curse as he arches off the bed. He's trembling, his face pink. Yahaba thinks it's a very nice sight, but he also knows that Kyoutani can do better for him. 

He waits until Kyoutani's stopped panting, then starts fingering him again. Kyoutani opens up for two fingers easily this time, gasping as Yahaba works him up to take a third. Yahaba has fingered Kyoutani often enough to know exactly how to find his prostate, and it means he knows exactly how to avoid it, too. Kyoutani catches on, growling under his breath, but Yahaba only gives him a sweet smile in return, making him wait. 

As Kyoutani approaches orgasm again, Yahaba's fingers still. Kyoutani cries out in frustration this time, his face a darker shade of red. There are tears at the corners of his eyes, and his knuckles are white from how tightly they're gripping the bedsheets beside him. He isn't trying to jerk himself off, though, because he knows he'll be punished for it. Yahaba appreciates that much. 

Yahaba could do this forever, he thinks, slowly thrusting his fingers into Kyoutani again. Kyoutani is wonderfully responsive, so warm and tight around his fingers, and Yahaba loves the rush that comes with being in control this way. He builds Kyoutani up to orgasm and when it's denied for the third time, Kyoutani's self-control cracks. 

"Shigeru—"

"Beg for it," Yahaba murmurs, and Kyoutani's moan is edged with desperation. 

"Please," he gasps, tense, his entire body covered with a thin sheen of sweat. "I just want to come, Shigeru, please, I'll do anything." 

"Anything?" Yahaba asks, humming. He curls his fingers in Kyoutani, just once, for the way it makes him yelp, his hips jerking. 

"Anything you ask for, I swear," Kyoutani pleads. "Let me come, please, please." 

"You'd do anything," Yahaba says, thrusting his fingers slowly. "For this?"

"Yes," Kyoutani moans, then moans louder, sounding relieved this time when Yahaba doesn't stop. "Yes—yeah—like that—"

"Like this?" Yahaba asks, dragging his fingers over Kyoutani's prostate this time, back and forth. 

He watches the pleasure play out on Kyoutani's face, hears it as Kyoutani screams himself hoarse, coming in thick spurts over his own stomach. Yahaba swallows hard, his head spinning.

Kyoutani is wrung out on the bed, gasping and panting, his chest rising and falling with each breath. Yahaba's arm is sore, but he ignores that for now, running his fingers over Kyoutani's stomach, through his come. 

"That was good," he murmurs, unsure if Kyoutani can even hear him over his own breaths. "You're so good." 

Kyoutani's legs tighten around either side of Yahaba in acknowledgement. It fills Yahaba with fondness and he leans forward, pressing a kiss to Kyoutani's forehead. 

"Anything you ask for," Kyoutani murmurs, and Yahaba huffs out a quiet laugh, shaking his head.

"I'm not holding you to promises you make when you're desperate to come."

"I know what you'd ask for right now, though." Kyoutani is grinning, his eyes heavy-lidded as he looks at Yahaba. "Want you to say it."

With a small smile, Yahaba presses another kiss to Kyoutani's forehead. "I want to come inside you, Kentarou."

Kyoutani hums happily in reply, rolling over onto his stomach, not caring as he dirties the bedsheets. Yahaba huffs out a quiet laugh, untying the leash from the headboard so Kyoutani can lie there more comfortably. They'll need an extra sheet next time. 

Yahaba is hard again, and he pours more lube into his hand, stroking it onto his cock. He wraps the leash around one hand, just for the satisfaction of having it there, even though he leaves it slack enough that Kyoutani won't feel it. He slides his cock into Kyoutani with ease, tired and unhurried as he fucks. Kyoutani's breath is coming in short pants against the pillow and Yahaba leans forward, nuzzling into the short blond hair, pressing kisses to the stripes shaved into it. He drapes himself over Kyoutani's back, fucking him slow and deep.

Their orgasms are much slower to build this time. Kyoutani comes weakly, whimpering at the oversensitivity as Yahaba's cock nudges against his prostate. Yahaba takes a while longer, pressing kisses all over Kyoutani's shoulder until he comes with a soft moan. 

They're both exhausted as they pull apart. They can clean up later, Yahaba decides. He lies on his side next to Kyoutani, smiling tiredly at him while unclipping the leash and unbuckling the collar. Kyoutani sighs when it's off, eyes drooping shut as Yahaba strokes the reddened skin of his neck. 

"Happy birthday," Kyoutani mumbles, cracking his eyes open one last time to give Yahaba a fond smile. 

Shifting closer, Yahaba kisses the tip of Kyoutani's nose. "Love you." 

Kyoutani mumbles indistinctly as he shuts his eyes, and Yahaba huffs out a quiet laugh. Wrapping his arm around Kyoutani and holding him close, Yahaba shuts his eyes too.

As far as birthdays go, this one has been amazing, and he knows it's entirely Kyoutani's doing. He's already looking forward to returning the favour.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, yahaba shigeru!
> 
> come and talk to me about kyouhaba on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiyala)!


End file.
